


15 instances of Olivia and love

by fishcollective



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 very short snippets, ranging from 42 to 149 words, about Olivia Dunham and on the theme "Love and/or Valentine's Day". So it's about her relationship, any and all versions of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 instances of Olivia and love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old collection of snippets, from the days of challenges on LJ. I never put it up here and I don't know why. So here goes. They all have themes taken from another type of challenge.

 

  
**BFF**

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lincoln exclaims as he pops down on a chair next to Olivia. "Would you like to be my valentine?" He smiles and so does she.

"Aw Lincoln. I'm sorry, but I can't be your valentine. Frank gave me strict orders not to give myself away today."

Lincoln pushes his chair away with his feet and stops by Charlie's desk.

"Hey man, do you want to be my valentine then?" He bats his eyelashes. Olivia laughs.

"So I'm your back up plan? I am offended!" Charlie feigns being hurt and Olivia keeps laughing.

"Maybe you have a date with your worms? They could sure use some love."

"They are not worms," Charlie starts.

"They're are arachnids," Lincoln and Olivia fill in and smile widely.

But then the alarm goes off. Breach detected.

"Damn, back to work. You better call your man Liv. This could take a while."

 

* * *

 

  
**Compassion**

Looking through Fauxlivia's files, reading all the kind words she wrote about Peter, Olivia can't help but to think about Frank. Such a kind and loving man. Innocent and oblivious to the silent battles being fought between worlds. How could she just have forgotten about him? Olivia feels sorry for him. He will never understand why his heart is breaking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Dream**

He dreams of her with red hair. Lost. On a different bed. He leans in, raises her chin and kisses her gently. Asks her to hold on, to remember who she is and where she comes from. Asks her to remember them, together. Then he wakes.

 

* * *

 

  
**Duplicate**

Sometimes she can't help but wonder. Wonder about the other realities that could be out there. The other worlds that are just slightly different from her own. Worlds where no one broke through. Worlds that are stable. Worlds without shapeshifters and monsters and observers. Where there is no pattern except for the one on the livingroom carpet. Where no one can set fires with their mind and no child is ever treated with Cortexiphan. She hopes there are worlds out there where no Fringe division is needed, where John Scott didn't die and where Peter Bishop was a healthy child. She dreams there are worlds out there, where everything is just fine. But if she could change her own, she's not sure she would. The people she loves, the people who love her. They would all change as well.

 

* * *

 

  
**Eyes**

He looked into the eyes of another woman and saw her. He let his love and desire blind him. He brushed away all the little things as changes due to trauma. He looked away, because he didn't want to see.

Now every time he looks into her eyes, his guilt threatens to overpower him.

* * *

 

 

**Falling**

She thought the dangers of the assignment would be making them believe she was their Olivia. She thought the problem would be getting the necessary information without arousing suspicion and finding the pieces in time. She never expected to fall in love.

 

* * *

 

  
**Goodbye**

With slow tentative steps she walks to the edge of the small wooden pier. She remembers the gorgeous November weekend John took her there. They watched the red leaves fall, they made love by the fire. It was a happy time.

Then he's there, right by her side, as beautiful as ever. She isn't startled, she just smiles. She says she's sorry, sorry that she doubted him. He just smiles, opens a small blue box.

_\- I love you Liv._

She kisses him, her eyes closed. She knows that when she opens them again he will be gone, but she's finally ready to let go. And into the emptiness she whispers:

_\- I love you too._

  
  


* * *

 

  
**Hurt**

She had always turned her fear into anger and resolve. But she can't do it anymore. Seeing his shirt in her washer, the love in his eyes. She just breaks. She lets the fear and anger and hurt turn into a wave that washes over her and threatens to drown her. So she sits there, between the wall and the oak chest, and she cries.

 

* * *

 

 

**Memories**

Sometimes she can feel memories bleed through. She remembers her mother's face. Not from when Olivia was a teenager, but her mother as she would've looked today. Wrinkles creasing her face, lone strands of grey in her blonde hair. She remembers the pain she felt losing her sister and sometimes she has an empty hole where she knows Ella should be. She has memories of a team that made her laugh every day, a man who was easy to love and a taxi that made her feel safe.

But just as the memories surface they sink to the bottom. And every time she is left with a sense of emptiness and loss.

 

* * *

 

 

**Metal**

Crouching on the kitchen floor, her fingertips gently brushing against the iron gates in his chest, she starts to feel whole. She feels like she has finally found her way, finally found someone who needs her, someone who she never realised she was waiting for. And when he opens his eyes she realises that she has solved the one mystery that eluded her: how to mend a broken heart.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
**Photograph**

Rifling through her bag he is surprised to find the strip of photobooth pictures. She kept them. Peter doesn't know if he should smile or cry. It had felt so real. Had it all been just a rouse? Did she fake those beautiful smiles, those kind words, those ravenous kisses? He knows he should just throw the pictures away, burn them, get rid of them somehow. But instead he pockets them, because deep down he doesn't want to let go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
**Reach Out**

She keeps thinking about what she should say to Peter to get him back. What reasoning would prove successful. She goes through argument after argument in her head. Somehow none seem to matter in the end. And when she finally stands there in front of him, when she can't stop looking at his face, she realises.

_Because you belong with me._

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
**The Universe Is Infinite**

She has had the dreams for months. Dreams of running, of guns, of death. Dreams where her hair is red and her husband glimmers. Night after night she wakes up with her body covered in sweat and when she gets out of bed she pretends it's because the baby is crying. She doesn't want to worry him.

He can feel her stirring, knows about her bad dreams. He's heard her call out at night. So he puts his arms around her, pulls her close. He whispers in her ear.

_It's okay Olive, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere._

 

* * *

 

  
**Transportation**

Without the drugs she knows she will need something else to drown out the sound of soldiers yelling. She will need something to hold on to as the water envelops her. She will need something to drag her through. And she knows it can only be him.

  
  


* * *

 

  
**Trust**

She would put her life in his hands, but not her heart.  
She knows he would protect her at any cost, but she does not trust him with her love. He would take a bullet for her, but he couldn't see when she wasn't really there anymore.


End file.
